goanimate_v21fandomcom-20200213-history
Custard Fails His Test/Grounded
Custard Fails His Test/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Davidddizor. Plot It was time for the test, and Elephant012 gives out the tests for Hans Heimler and Custard. When Custard gets his test wrong, he gets grounded by his parents, Luna Minami and Rei, and he gets beaten up by Hashimoto for that. Cast *Tween Girl as Custard. *Julie as Elephant012. *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Dallas as Mr Dallas. *Justin as Hashimoto. *Young Guy as Rei (Kilala Princess version). Transcript the Save Um Central Rei: Okay, Custard, we want you to be a good Save Um and get your test right. Luna: If you get your test wrong, you will be grounded. Okay, Custard? Custard: Okay, Dad and Mom. the classroom Elephant012: Good afternoon, everyone. I am Elephant012, and today, you will have a test. Let me hand you the tests. hands Hans and Custard the tests Elephant012: If you get your test right, you will be ungrounded. If your get your test wrong, you will be in trouble. Now here they are. Test Questions *Who was Nyakki's boyfriend? *When did The Hector Heathcote Show premiere? *When did the Hashimoto franchise debut? *What was Hans' ticklish spot? *What was Rudolph's favorite color? *Who was Raymond Blackrock's girlfriend according to Amos Martinez? *What was the release date for "Hawaiian Boogie"? *What color was Hector's hair? *When did Famous Amos premiere? *Are you smart? Elephant012: Good luck, Hans and Custard! Hans' Test Questions *Who was Nyakki's boyfriend? - Mitsuo *When did The Hector Heathcote Show premiere? - October 5, 1963 *When did the Hashimoto franchise debut? - September 3, 1959 *What was Hans' ticklish spot? - His belly *What was Rudolph's favorite color? - Yellow *Who was Raymond Blackrock's girlfriend according to Amos Martinez? - Julissa Montero Jr *What was the release date for "Hawaiian Boogie"? - August 3, 1959 *What color was Hector's hair? - Orange *When did Famous Amos premiere? - October 26, 2012 *Are you smart? - Yes Custard's Test Questions *Who was Nyakki's boyfriend? - Shimajiro *When did The Hector Heathcote Show premiere? - July 25, 1959 *When did the Hashimoto franchise debut? - January 5, 1957 *What was Hans' ticklish spot? - His feet *What was Rudolph's favorite color? - Green *Who was Raymond Blackrock's girlfriend according to Amos Martinez? - Dominique Gonzalez *What was the release date for "Hawaiian Boogie"? - June 11, 1961 *What color was Hector's hair? - White *When did Famous Amos premiere? - July 6, 2013 *Are you smart? - Yes Elephant012: Are you two done, Hans and Custard? Hans: Yes we are. Custard: Yes we are. Elephant012: Now let me see. sees Hans and Custard's tests Hans' Test Questions *Who was Nyakki's boyfriend? - Mitsuo (CORRECT) *When did The Hector Heathcote Show premiere? - October 5, 1963 (CORRECT) *When did the Hashimoto franchise debut? - September 3, 1959 (CORRECT) *What was Hans' ticklish spot? - His belly (CORRECT) *What was Rudolph's favorite color? - Yellow (CORRECT) *Who was Raymond Blackrock's girlfriend according to Amos Martinez? - Julissa Montero Jr (CORRECT) *What was the release date for "Hawaiian Boogie"? - August 3, 1959 (CORRECT) *What color was Hector's hair? - Orange (CORRECT) *When did Famous Amos premiere? - October 26, 2012 (CORRECT) *Are you smart? - Yes (CORRECT) Custard's Test Questions *Who was Nyakki's boyfriend? - Shimajiro (WRONG) *When did The Hector Heathcote Show premiere? - July 25, 1959 (WRONG) *When did the Hashimoto franchise debut? - January 5, 1957 (WRONG) *What was Hans' ticklish spot? - His feet (WRONG) *What was Rudolph's favorite color? - Green (WRONG) *Who was Raymond Blackrock's girlfriend according to Amos Martinez? - Dominique Gonzalez (WRONG) *What was the release date for "Hawaiian Boogie"? - June 11, 1961 (WRONG) *What color was Hector's hair? - White (WRONG) *When did Famous Amos premiere? - July 6, 2013 (WRONG) *Are you smart? - NO!!! You are not smart! Dun Dun Dun sound plays loudly as Elephant012 was shocked when she sees Custard's test Horse plays Elephant012: (in Kayla voice 6000% louder) OH MY GOSH, CUSTARD!!! YOU GOT YOUR TEST WRONG!!! NYAKKI'S BOYFRIEND WAS MITSUO!!! THE HECTOR HEATHCOTE SHOW PREMIERED ON OCTOBER 5, 1963!!! THE HASHIMOTO FRANCHISE DEBUTED ON SEPTEMBER 3, 1959!!! HANS' TICKLISH SPOT WAS HIS BELLY!!! RUDOLPH'S FAVORITE COLOR WAS YELLOW!!! RAYMOND'S GIRLFRIEND WAS JULISSA JR ACCORDING TO AMOS MARTINEZ!!! THE RELEASE DATE FOR "HAWAIIAN BOOGIE" WAS AUGUST 3, 1959!!! THE COLOR OF HECTOR'S HAIR WAS ORANGE!!! FAMOUS AMOS PREMIERED ON OCTOBER 26, 2012!!! AND YOU ARE NOT SMART!!! THAT DOES IT, CUSTARD!!! GO TO THE MR DALLAS' OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND SHOW HIM YOUR TEST!!! Custard: (running away to the principal's office crying in his television show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Horse stops playing Royal plays as Elephant012 was happy when she sees Hans' test Elephant012: Hans, you did really perfect on your test! That means you get an A! Hans: Yes!! Thank you, Elephant012!! Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:X Fails Her/His Test Category:Grounded Stories by Davidddizor